louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sitys/Shikoku: Hannah's Rites of Passage
Jordan - we never met in Shikoku but we've spoken a few times before the season and you seemed cool! I wish we'd gotten to play together. Sean - unfortunately you weren't active but thank you for granting us the wonderful gift of an easy stress-free tribal council! Gevonte - Again we never met in Shikoku but I've watched you play other games, and you always liven up every season you touch with your flair for drama and entertainment! You make any season with you an interesting season! Again I wish we'd gotten to play together. Megan - unfortunately you weren't active but thank you for the two whole messages you sent me and for granting us the wonderful gift of an easy stress-free tribal council! Dani - I wish you good luck irl! I wanted to play with you for longer and get to know you better, but of course real life comes first. I fully respect your decision, and I hope you're doing well irl. Aaron - you were ROBBED with a capital R, and a capital rest of the letters too! I was so close to you before the swap, and then you got TRAGICALLY swapfucked! You were very active in this game and you deserved to make it farther and you are one of the few ORGers who loves birds which makes you amazing and you are the king of hosting and the king of being a robbed ally! Annabelle - another TRAGIC swapfucked boot! I wanted you to make merge SO badly! You're incredibly kind and easy to talk to and I had school at the beginning of this game but I always wanted to talk to you more! You were declared the most robbed player in touchy subjects, and rightfully so!!!! I hope you're doing okay and you decide to reactivate, because you will be missed! Torsa - when I saw you in the cast reveal, my first thought was "I hope we swap or merge together. I know you're amazing and you're incredibly mature, as I told you at the merge, and you have a sense of humor. I wanted to be able to play with you as us, not as aliases, and every time your tribe went to Tribal I hoped you would survive. You were NOT meant to go home the round you went. The original plan would've kept you around but it got leaked and we were forced to change it. You were not meant to go. Jake R - We were on opposite sides but I certainly appreciated your politeness in the tribe chat and in PMs before you left. I wanted to have a better social game with you. I was busy with other ORGs, but I know that one of the funniest parts of playing ORGs is getting to meet new people. I enjoyed our talks about colleges and small towns in New York and crocs, and I would like to stay in touch after the season. Chris - you deserved to make it MUCH further! You were one of my closest long term allies this season, and we stuck together both pre merge and post merge, until you were ROBBED by an idol! You were active and I could tell you put a lot of effort into this game, but nevertheless you were an incredibly noble and selfless player, with your willingness to play idols on people other than yourself. You were incredibly supportive and you were incredibly bold, and when you had an opinion you weren't afraid to say it! Nicholas - WOW you are good at challenges! You are another person who was not on my side but still polite, and someone who I wish I socialized with more. It's cool that you've watched (and have correct opinions on) Big Brother, and I would love to chat more after this game. Keep on rocking those challenge skills I wish I had! Elizabeth - you were the victim of bad luck, and you did not deserve to go home when you did! You were framed and flipped on when you never did anything wrong or flip-worthy. I loved watching you in Hawaii, and I loved playing with you as well, and thank you so much for sticking with me for all the time we were together this season Category:Blog posts